maniacalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Maniacal Productions Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse No. Uh, no thanks.Riot\AU 17:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Hey, Wii maniac. I'm ACL from the MySims Wiki. There's something I should tell you about your sitenotice, It's a bit too big, just so you know. Maybe try to make it smaller? Oh yeah, do you have word bubbles here yet? -Animal Crossing Leader 11:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) NEW JOBS! Um, Dentface and Hikari want jobs here. And Hikari also has Total MySims Island. What should I tell dem? Holli OMG HAI IT'S HIKARI YELLING FOR NO REASON!!!! OMG HAI HI, WII! IT'S HIKAREH!!! I CAME ON BECAUSE OF.... MOO!!! Hai, anyways. *Kinz* 00:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The Last Template Standing Aww... thanks. And, well, I just want to know, could I change teh colors? Holli Orange, only because it matches teh userbox for my for on MySims Wiki. Holli Great! IT MATCHES MY USERBOX! Which sadly, no one has used... Holli About teh picture link, I sorta don't know how. Holli Okay. Holli WHOA! YOU'RE LIKE, TEH FIRST ONE! Holli Character Templates? um...... i haved a question can i make my own story? if so i will make it be called"the ultamite sim ruler!" please reply SIM247-HELLO!! 14:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) yes it will be like total drama island but with sims and different stuff SIM247-HELLO!! 08:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My Job I can't do it now because I'm on my Wii. But when I get on my computer, I will. Holli I kinda need a little help on meh Marlon article. I messed it up. Hiya pal! "Meow~ :3" I noticed Rhonda is a contestant on The Last Sim Standing and Sim Survivor, as well as she will be hosting The Sim-Night Show with Rhonda Miller. Perhaps maybe we should make her a page next. Holli 04:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages Hey Wii, it's Sumaes01, you said to create character pages which I will do in a sec. Er, I heard u create the templates for the characters (like we have on MySims Wiki), I need 1 too, Can it have categories on it like a place to write the name at the top, a room for the image, Role, and Episodes Apearing In? Thanks and also can it have the Typical MySims Town Banner as it's background? You can get it off of here. Also, how do character tabs work? Sumaes01 14:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lightblue background, lightpurple font. And how do charcater tabs work? Sumaes01 16:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to make a Travis one first, since he's in Sim Surviver and The Last Sim Standing, should I make it for that too on his character page? Sumaes01 00:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hai! The Dented Face 15:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *cough*hi*cough* *As you can see, this has turned into a secret Wiki sorta... --''' IS MINE!!!' 00:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *Responded, yo! --' IS MINE!!!' 17:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *Responded. --' IS MINE!!!' 18:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) . *I'm setting up the Brawl room now. I also got AC:CF now, too! --' IS MINE!!!' 18:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I WANNA BE A STUNT DOUBLE!!!!!!!!! Hi Gold 00:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Skin of Wiki. >_> Langston Hughes *Um...it's not like those pictures contain anything that's prohibited from the Wiki...of course, it's sorta strange, but um...yeah. I mean, you wouldn't say anything if it was a ''straight couple kissing, would you? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100405233114/mysims/images/2/24/Speechless.png --★ Blanky 20:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Eh...yeah, I dunno... :B --★ Blanky 20:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What?Autumm 20:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I wish i had my word bubble I just came back from the Hospital I don't feel like it I need a hug Autumm 22:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *Hugs Wii* Thanks that makes me feal better that was very beautyful i never had someone say something like be for. It makes me happy to have a great friend,i won't leave,your a great person one day you will come become admin on the wiki.I will forget all this trouble delete the blog so it won't remined anyone about what happed. Autumm 02:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) That's well nice of you to do that to Autumn! You're a really nice person. --Potterfan1997 I gotta pee! *http://www.hulu.com/watch/149647/saturday-night-live-preniva --''' IS MINE!!!''' 21:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC)